Many radio communication systems operate using multiple communication sites that serve specific geographical regions. A subscriber unit or mobile subscriber operating within such a system typically undergoes a connection and registration process in order to communicate and register with the system. By connecting it is meant the process of establishing a wireless communications link to facilitate registration, and eventually service. For the system, the connection and registration processes provide such information as the identity, configuration, location, and serving cell for the mobile station. Similarly, for the mobile station, the connection and registration process provides information about the communication environment and associated parameters.
The communication parameters established during the connection and registration process are subject to change over time. For example, after registration, a mobile subscriber unit may change location and require a new serving cell. Additionally, the mobile station may power down or may otherwise be unavailable to participate in communications. Thus, the information gathered during connection and registration may need to be updated based upon certain circumstances. Many prior art systems perform connection and registration as part of a power up sequence, although registration may be performed under a variety of other conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,975 issued to Tiedemann, Jr. et al. on May 13, 1997 describes power up, zone based, distance based, timer based, ordered, parameter change, and power down registration.
Depending on system design, connection and registration can be a time consuming process. A mobile station may be required to select a serving cell from a group of serving cells, connect with the selected serving cell, transmit communication parameters, and to receive information concerning its environment. While performing these functions, the mobile station is unavailable to a user. It is desirable to minimize the time needed for selecting a serving cell and connecting with the selected serving cell in order to facilitate rapid availability of the mobile station. Therefore, a new approach to establishing a wireless communications link is needed.